


Nodding Off

by Enjolchilles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Rose falls asleep on a long train ride and a stranger keeps an eye on her





	Nodding Off

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this show that I've been a fan of for years now, hope you enjoy :)

1.

Rose slugged her way onto the tube after a long day at the shop. She’d only gotten the job after the incessant begging of her mother to find some form of work. And luckily she had a connection from her mate Shareen. Who promised her a job at a nice little place just outside of town that pays reasonably and gives her a good discount as well. This certainly pleased her mum, Rose, not so much. It was fine, just not what she wanted. She was still at that age where she could get away with taking some time off between school and actually working. To do something she wanted. “I don't know, like travel” she always explained to her mum to which she would respond with a huff and a laugh. “And how are you gonna afford that dear?”

She handled the job as best as she could, it wasn’t too torturous. The only thing that truly bothered her was the commute. Everyday a ride of about 25 minutes, at 9 to get there and 5 to come back. Not to mention every once in a while when she would have to take over the late night shifts.

This one particular difficult day had drained Rose to the bone. She sat down sandwiched between an old woman, who always liked to complain to Rose about how her job never ended in time for afternoon tea, and some bloke who worked at the tattoo parlor, who never bothered to strike up any conversations. The three of them sat in comfortable silence, as if they had a pre established plan to sit in the same spot at the same time every day.

As the time passed by Rose’s eyes began to droop and her head began to nod. She was 10 minutes into her commute and both her seat partners had already been gone. The train had become emptier as the minutes passed till all that’s left was her and some man across the aisle. He was quite attractive, scribbling in a blue journal. She’d seen him a few times on her rides though not on a daily basis. Most of the other seats were empty except for near the end of the train where the men’s football team sat. They were some nice guys who joined together for a game every few weeks, they often spoke to her, constantly inviting her round for a game or a drink at the pub. Which she always declined. Always saying she was too tired, and rightfully so. Properly, properly tired.

Her head fell backwards slightly and her eyes closed fully.

\----------

Rose was jolted awake by the abrupt stop of the train. She placed her hand over her eyes not expecting the attack of fluorescent lights.

“Ah you’re awake” she heard a voice across from her.

“Sorry?” she responded.

“It’s just that you fell asleep about 20 minutes ago.” He smiled a bit, “thought best not to wake you.”

Rose did some mental calculations, “20 minutes? I’ve missed my stop then.”

“Me too.”

“What?”

“Well,” he began. “I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you.”

“You don’t even know me.” She remarked.

“Sorry.” he seemed embarrassed.

“No that's alright.” Despite the slight absurdity of the situation she genuinely really appreciated it. She abandoned her seat for the one next to his. “My names Rose Tyler.” She extended her hand.

“Hello Rose.” he shook it. “You can call me Doctor.”

“Hello Doctor.” she was surprised she didn’t even question this. “So where were you meant to get off?”

“Two stops ago” he gestured to the map on the adjacent wall.

She traced the lines with her eyes. “Me too”

“You know if we get off at the end of this line and hop onto the next train we could probably make it back in about 10 minutes.”

She looked at him with slight shock. “Sounds like a good plan.”

“Would you accompany me Rose?”

“I sure would.”

They spent those next ten minutes talking, barely taking a second to breathe.

It was all Rose could think about when she got home. And all the next day, as well as the other days until she finally saw him again.

 

2.

He hadn’t slept for days. Not that his sleep schedule was normally something worth boasting about. Yet it had somehow gotten even worse. He just had a lot of things he couldn’t get out of his mind. One thing in specific kept bugging itself to the front of his thoughts. So before he even had a second to think about it he found himself at the station. Same time he was normally there, knowing it coincided with Rose’s commute.

He sat down and watched through the window as landscapes passed him by. Every few seconds needing to pinch himself to avoid an inevitable wave of weariness he felt coming. Then he saw her walk in. His Rose, who looked around searching for him. And when locking eyes they beamed as if they could have stayed in that moment for forever. She took the empty seat next to him, abandoning her usual seat partners for one she certainly had more interest in. “I sure am glad to see you.” She stuck her tongue out ever so slightly through her smile and he thought he might implode right there. They caught up for a few minutes before Rose’s phone had began to ring. “Sorry,” she shook her head, “I’ll only be a mo. It’s my mum.” She turned her head in the other direction and began a heated conversation with her mother.

One minute turned to five as his head slouched downwards.

\----------

As he opened his eyes slightly he began to place his surroundings. On the tube, currently stopped, one or two people coming in as one or two exited. And the surface his face had been resting upon had been the shoulder of none other than Rose Tyler. Some time in the few minutes he had nodded off Rose had ended her call and his head had somehow found its way onto her. He pulled back and profusely apologized. She smirked, “It’s no problem really. It was quite sweet.” her cheeks had turned a slightly pinker colour, rosey. “Do you have anywhere you need to be right now?”

“No” he responded, his voice slightly raspier after his short sleep.

“How about some coffee? Seems like we could both use it.”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any comments or corrections! and I'm always interested in new writing prompts!


End file.
